


The final verdict

by Wetbee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fart, Feet, Micro, Sweat, Worship, foot, foot floss, force, smelly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetbee/pseuds/Wetbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi finds a trespasser and gives the justice system a try</p>
            </blockquote>





	The final verdict

**Author's Note:**

> There is feet in this and mostly it with a tiny nep being forced to do things so be carefull

The small Nepeta crawled from under Terezi's door before scoping the area. Terezi was carelessly typing on her computer before looking up holding her tongue out before cackling "it seems there is a intruder, a assassin here to take out the judge?" Nepeta looked a bit confused to what Terezi was saying but began to scamper when Terezi threw her cane in Nepeta's direction. Nepeta jumped before scurrying under the computer desk, Terezi waited for a moment seeing if there was anything active in the room with her. "The rat fled, just as I expected" she gives off a grin before falling back into her desk chair stretching lightly before scooting into the desk, Nepeta fell back to the sight before Terezi's foot landed on her pinning her to the floor roughly. Terezi makes a face before digging her big toe into Nepeta's face grinding it on her smearing some of the sweat onto her cheek, "what, did I leave something on the floor again?" She continues to grind Nepeta into the ground with her sole before hearing a squeak "Oh! The intruder!" She picked Nepeta up by the head with her toes pulling Nepeta to her lap still holding her "did you really think you could take me out as small as you are?" Nepeta squirmed between her toes trying to break free but Terezi squeezed tighter making the small troll gasp loudly "wait! I've heard that noise before, Nepeta?" she released her grip letting Nepeta drop onto her lap coughing "y-yea Terezi sorry for sneaking in without your purmission." Terezi waited for a moment to think over the situation before giving off a sly grin. "Is this your attempt for some unexpected flarp game?" she picks up Nepeta by the collar of her jacket waving her inches from Terezi's face. "N-No I just was seeing what you were doing" "So spying now huh? well we can't just let off a spy so easily" Terezi moves in licking Nepeta slowly before dropping her between the large troll's thighs "I guess I should think this one over but for now you must serve some kind of time until otherwise" Terezi moves onto Nepeta, sitting down onto the small troll's body feeling the weight of the large bottom as it smushes Nepeta deep between her and the chair. Nepeta struggles under her, attempting to crawl out she moves closer to her vagina. Pushing at it slightly attempting to use it to help her get out, Terezi squirms a bit feeling the small paws press against her sensitive part making her rock on Nepeta putting pressure around her body. "Bribing me won't get you early release~" she giggled as she continue to rock harder onto Nepeta listening to her muffled yelps from the pressure and twists. "But the temptation might be too strong for me to keep threats like this~" Terezi giggled before getting off of the chair looking down at the small Nepeta face down in the chair "pretty pathetic for a trespasser and possible assassin." She glanced over to her desk grabbing the tape bringing it down over Nepeta, binding her to the seat, she looked up to Terezi with fear in her eyes "what are you pawsibly going to do?" Terezi paused for a minute before shrugging "just torture and then you're free to go." She pulled down her pants having them around her ankles before turning her back to Nepeta showing off her boxers, shaking them to the side to side slowly before towering them above Nepeta. She soon slammed fully onto the taped troll, rubbing her parts onto her causing Terezi to get rather aroused from the pleasure the small Nepeta was giving off, "T-that's it, just let me do what I want and I'll let you free~" Terezi continued to grind onto Nepeta as she was getting wet from the pleasure, soaking Nepeta and staining her boxers with the teal liquid. She continued to grind on Nepeta before sitting up pushing more weight onto Nepeta before letting out a harsh fart on her giggling as she can hear Nepeta's muffled screams from the displeasure of the smell as Terezi moves her asshole over to Nepeta's face to make sure her next one was in point blank. Terezi lifted her feet off of the floor to put more weight onto Nepeta before releasing another harsh fart in her face, causing Nepeta to take a large portion into her mouth filling her lungs with the strong smell. "I hope this will show you how merciless I can be with people who won't stay in the line of justice" Terezi pulled herself off of Nepeta leaning over, pulling Nepeta out from under the tape slowly pulling her closer to her face, Nepeta looked up to Terezi before begging "s-sorry Terezi just let me go I learned my lesson, it's starting to hurt now." Terezi gave off a bored look before dropping Nepeta to the ground and plopping back down onto the chair "you still have to serve more time for such a crime Nep" she bent over picking her up as she moved her leg to her lap, flexing her toes. Terezi pulled Nepeta closer to her soles inches away from her face "Clean them" she gives off a smirk as Nepeta squirmed in her grip "Terezi, don't make me do this please" Terezi puffed before shoving Nepeta face first into her sweaty sole "Lick" she began to rub Nepeta's face up and down the sole adding pressure between each stroke. Nepeta continued to break free but was unable from the tight grip, finally submitting to the request and pulled its tongue from her mouth letting it slide across the dirty foot. "that's the smart move there Nepeta, just like that and I'll take off some of your sentence for good behavior~" Nepeta made a face to what she heard and again bring her tongue out as it swipes across the large trolls soft soles feeling herself get aroused from the smell and taste of Terezi. Terezi pulls Nepeta away from her foot, inspecting the sole "hmm I might have to help you with the next part" Terezi pinched Nepeta's cheek before bringing her between her big toe and the next, squeezing her with them giggling she pulls Nepeta through her toes a few times as the sweat from between them covers Nepeta. Terezi continues to use Nepeta to floss between each toe before getting to the next foot "now you know what to expect so now have your tongue out while I do it~" Nepeta hesitated before sticking her tongue out as Terezi continued to pull Nepeta in and out from between her toes, using her to clean each part, finishing she lifts Nepeta placing her on her lap "now it's time to meet my new partner to help you with this punishment" after finishing her sentence she leaned over picking up a sock, stuffing Nepeta into it following with her foot, pushing Nepeta deep into her sock. Slamming her foot into the ground feeling Nepeta struggle under the weight "it's going to be a long walk, I hope you get enough time to spend with my toes while we get there~" she cackled before putting her pants and shoes back out heading out the door. Making sure Nepeta's head was nice and snug between her toes as she began to walk.


End file.
